Happy New Years
by SweetTalkinStranger
Summary: Join Victor and Yuri as they host an intimate New Year's Eve party. Rated 16 for suggestive themes and some intimate content. A steamy beginning and a warm ending. Please enjoy!


Welcome to my short story! This is my second YOI story. Thank you for all the love everyone showed the first one! This story contains Victuri M/M pairing. It has suggestive themes and rated 16+. All licensing and trademarks of characters belong to Kubo-sensei. Any likeness and use is intended for good natured fun, and is not to be used for profit in any way. Enjoy ~

A story for the New Year 3

The smell wafting from the kitchen was divine. It was filling the apartment, and by this point more than likely drifting out into the halls. Victor was amazed on more levels than one. One, the fact that he had a kitchen that was actually being used for a purpose other than storage. Two, there was an amazing man using said kitchen. Victor's mouth was watering, and he watched from the high top, enjoying the sight.

Yuri was busy pouring himself over the stove and recipe books. Moving back and forth checking the stew meat, glancing into the oven at the potatoes, and of course double checking his work in the recipe book he had ordered the week before. It was going to be his first New Years in Russia, and Victor had decided the best way to celebrate was to have a party. So Yuri had quickly gone into research mode, finding local traditions and meals.

"Yuri," Victor said placing his head in his hands, turning his head so the silver hair fell across one of his eyes.

"Hm?" responded Yuri, who had lifted the lid off the pot and was checking the meat for the millionth time. He turned to look at Yuri, a large smile lighting up his face. In all his time, he had never felt as much love as he did in that very moment. Cooking a traditional Russian meal, celebrating with close friends and new ones, enjoying the company of his coach, competitor and lover.

"Do you know about Grandfather Frost?" Victor said, a mischievous smile creeping across his face.

"Ah, no?" He had cracked open the oven to check the potatoes. Seeming to satisfaction, he put on the oven mitts and removed them. Moving to the high top where Victor was sitting, he set the cooking dish down onto the pot holder. "Grandfather Frost?"

"Oh, yes. As a child, on New Year's day, you dance around and sing the rhyme of Grandfather Frost. Good children get gifts; wicked children get frozen into ice blocks." Victor moved away from the high top, scooting the bar stool away with a scrape. He rounded the table to where Yuri was now arranging the hors-d'oeuvres, fixing the slices of bread, butters and pickles. He jumped when Victor looped his arms around him, turning and pushing him back against the high top.

"Yuri, have you been a good boy? Or a bad boy?" pushing Yuri's knees apart with his own, he leaned against him, placing his hands on the top of the table. This brought his face to face with Yuri's.

Blushing furiously, his heart hammering in his chest, a small sound escaped between his lips. "I've been a good boy!" He squeezed his eyes shut, and then reopened them slowly. "Have you been a good boy Victor?" Yuri shied his head to the side, giving Victor the coy look that he knew drove him crazy.

Victor captured Yuri's lips with his own. He couldn't help but give them a lick and a nibble, tasting the sauces and spices lingering from testing the new year's creations. It was a heady feeling, and he devoured Yuri's mouth until he broke apart gasping for air.

Pushing Victor back, moving them away from the high top Yuri took the lead. He brought shaking fingers up and began unbuttoning one by one, Victor's fancy dress shirt. Slipping his fingers across the tops Victor's shoulder blades, he pushed the expensive fabric off, and it fell to the floor. He marveled at the chiseled skin and muscle, and touched it delicately. In a bold move, he brought his lips to the skin and ran them across the smooth expanse.

A sound of pleasure escaped Victor's lips. Enough was enough! He roughly grabbed Yuri's sweater and pulled it down his arms. The knit fabric making sounds of protest as the buttons pulled apart. He reached for Yuri's belt, pulling the leather through the loop and undoing it.

 _Bzzzzzt!_

 _Bzzzzt! Bzzzzzzzzzzzt!_

Gasping Yuri pulled back, hastily attempting to redo his belt. His neatly gelled back hair had come lose, and strands of black hair were now hanging in his face. "Victor, the stew!" Ignoring his sweater, Yuri hastily made his way back to the kitchen. Where the stew pot was now issuing small amounts of smoke as the contents bubbled up inside.

Victor grumped as he righted himself. The door buzzer continued at increasing intervals as he replaced his shirt and deftly redid the buttons. He didn't bother to tuck it in. Walking to the door com, he held the entrance button for a few moments before letting it go.

A moment had gone by when there was a series of knocks at the door. Victor opened it, and greeted the guests outside. Yurio, Otabek, Phitchit and Chris all stood there looking at him for a moment before bursting into laughter.

Chris pushed himself to the front, and wrapped an arm around Victor's shoulder, turning them both around and walking into the apartment. In one of his hands he held a bottle of top shelf Vodka. "My, my, Victor. Aren't we a bit disheveled to be receiving our guests this evening?" He gave a wink and pointed at Victor's untucked shirt.

"Eh! Baka! I brought my Grandpa's famous pork cutlet pirozhkis." Yurio said stomping into the apartment. He made his way right to the kitchen as if it was his own home, tripping on Yuri's sweater as he went. He tossed the bag onto the high top with the potatoes and hors-d'oeuvres and peered at Yuri who was furiously trying to save the stew. "Why is there a sweater laying on the floor! Are you trying to kill me!"

Yuri turned and blushed furiously, abandoning the stew for a moment to retrieve the abused sweater. He pulled it back over his plain t-shirt and attempted to fix the now sagging buttons. As he did that Yurio noticed the still escaping smoke in the kitchen. "What did you do? Don't ruin the meat!" Yurio pushed at Yuri in an attempt to help save the now quickly darkening smoked dish.

Otabek followed quietly behind and made himself at home at the table. He watched in silence as he picked at the platters. After a moment, he poured himself a cup of tea with milk and smiled to himself. Behind Otabek, Phitchit was busy using his selfie stick to capture the moments of distress as Makkachin danced around. What a joyful new year's this was!

When everything was said and done, food enjoyed, games played, Victor poured shots of vodka into small frosted shooters and handed them to each guest. "To friends who are family. Blessings for this new year. счастливого нового года!"

Phitchit raised his glass and toasted, "ปีใหม่มีความสุข!"

"Bonne année!" Chris said with a wink.

Otabek, his arm around Yurio, shot glasses raised said in unison, "счастливого нового года!"

Yuri, heart full of love turned to Victor who was smiling at him and said, "Dyed Moroz has presents for all."

He set down his shot glass, and from the small cabinet in the living room he retrieved a decorated bag. They all set down their shot glasses temporarily as they watched Yuri. From within the bag he produced a large nesting doll. It was hand painted, and the largest one was Makkachin.

Yuri opened the Makkachin, and from within produced a Yurio lookalike, dressed in the angry tiger sweater.

Passing it to Yurio, who was typically angry, was humbled as he rolled the doll around in his hand examining it. He opened his doll and withdrew an Otabek lookalike clad in leather jacket. Yurio gave the tiniest of smiles and passed it to Otabek.

Otabek looked around the room before awkwardly opening his doll and revealed a Chris doll, wearing the rose crown from the Grand Prix Final. He glanced at Yurio, who was still giving him a smirk and motioned a thumbs up. He returned it, and passed Chris his doll.

"Merci!" Chris exclaimed joyfully taking his doll and quickly opening it, he revealed a hamster decorated doll and laughed.

"That must be for me!" Phitchit said excitedly reaching for the now smaller hamster. Phitchit opened his doll and revealed a Victor doll, painted to look like him as Yuri's coach. As Pitchit turned and handed this lookalike nesting doll to Victor, he noticed that Victor's shoulders were shaking slightly. "Victor?" he asked concerned.

Victor reached his hand for the doll and pulled it close to his chest, a tear sliding down his cheek. He knew that the next piece was going to be Yuri, and how thoughtful and immeasurable a gift like this was. Victor carefully pulled the doll apart, and dumped a tiny doll into his hand. It was painted to reflect Yuri in his free style skate, showing the world his love.

Yuri smiled, and took the doll from Victor, opening it and dumping the grain of rice into Victors hand. It was painted with the daintiest of hearts.

They all leaned and placed their dolls side by side, on the table and raised their glasses in a toast.

"明けましておめでとう!" Yuri said, "Happy New Year's" as the fireworks began to explode behind them off in the distance.

End

As always, thank you for reading my short story. I hope you enjoyed my small vision of what New Year's would have been like with this group. If you did please give me a favorite, a review, anything to show your love!

I did do some research, and I hope everything was closely/accurately reflected to what a traditional Russian New Year's would be like. I included "Happy New Year's" in their represented languages of Russian (In Kazakhstan 52% of the population speaks Russian, so I included Otabek) Thai, Japanese and French. The nesting doll is a traditional Russian hand crafted item that can be customized and hand painted by artists. I researched a typical Russian New Year dinner or items to be enjoyed with close family and friends. I know that some of these characters are underage to be drinking, though the ages vary from country to country, please use your imagination that they are simply toasting to the new year! Grandfather Frost is the Russian equivalent to Santa Clause. He dresses in blue robes and uses a cane. He brings good children presents on New Year's eve, and can freeze those who have been wicked. I hope my representation is thoughtful and tasteful. Thank you!

~STS


End file.
